


it’s snowing

by cookie7176



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, i did this for a project but i loved how it turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie7176/pseuds/cookie7176
Summary: A series of diary entries from both Baz and Simon from their time at Watford before the events of the books.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 13





	it’s snowing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! This is my first fic, and I’m not really sure how the formatting works. If it’s weird at any parts or there’s any errors in the story please don’t hesitate to tell me!

_September 5, 2008_

_My mother used to write in her journals everyday. At home there are piles of books on my mother’s life, I like to read them when I miss her. I decided to start writing this journal today because the Crucible paired me with the worst person here, the bloody Chosen One. Simon Snow. He walked up to me offering to shake my hand with his chubby fingers and a shy smile on his face. I couldn’t believe I was thinking of shaking it. I’ve been told to hate the Chosen One. According to the Old Families, the Mage had something to do with with my mother’s murder. I hated the Chosen One. His stupid freckles, his golden skin, and his bronze hair. I hate his boring blue eyes the most, they look like they’re piercing into your soul. He looked like the sun and I felt like I was crashing into him. Whenever I look over to Snow’s side of our room it always looks so bare. He always in his school uniform or his cheap trackies. Then I remember his background, a poor orphan without a family. I kinda feel bad for the git._

_Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch_

September 5, 2008

The Mage told me to keep a journal, to get better at words. I don’t think I’ll ever be good at them. The Crucible assigned our roommates today. I got paired with the heir to the Pitch family, I think his first name is Tyrannosaurus Basil or something. The Pitches are one of the Old Families that don’t think the Mage should be the headmaster of Watford. The Mage told me to keep my distance from them but the black haired boy seemed nice from a distance. The Mage explained that once the Crucible pairs you up with your roommate, you're supposed to shake their hand. So, I shyly went up to the Grimm-Pitch boy with my hand reached out. The boy looked at me with despair, I assumed his parents told him to stay away from me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he already decided that he hates me. I swore his sneer softened a bit when he took a good look at me, but I could’ve been mistaken. He reluctantly shook my hand after that, probably to get away from the nagging pull he was feeling towards me because of the Crucible. When I looked back at him, he was already gone. He really is an annoying, posh git.

Simon Snow

_September 13, 2009_

_Snow is even more annoying than last year. Good to see things haven’t changed much. Simon arrived at Watford in the same trackies he had last term. He also arrived scarily thin unlike last year where he was inhaling sour cherry scones like a bloody madman. I know Bunce has been on my bed at least twice since we have arrived, but I don’t care enough to comment on it. How did she even get in the room without getting caught anyways? Snow and I have gone back to our usual routine of ignoring each other whenever we can, going in the room we share for only the necessities. Simon is friends with Agatha Wellbelove now, I think he fancies her. Maybe I’ll go after her just to piss him off. Nevermind that’s stooping low, even for me. Snow got his first mission assigned by the Mage. When he burst into our room today, he looked terrified, or like he was about to burst into tears. I could hear his heart rapidly beating (with my vampire hearing obviously). When the Mage left, he walked to his bed with a vacuous look on his face, and I swear I heard a few tears escape._

_Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch_

September 13, 2009

I’ve gone off twice this week, and I think the entire school is angry at me. I don’t mean to go off it just kind of happens when I get too involved in my emotions. But it isn’t my fault that Baz is still a pretentious git. He walks everywhere like he owns the place, I hate him. He’s always in his expensive suits, or his fancy silk pajamas. It makes me feel inferior to him, that’s probably why he does it. Penny has been coming to our room a lot because her roommate Trixie always has her girlfriend over. She won’t tell me how she gets into the building even though girls are banned from the boys dorm. I don’t think I should question her methods, she can be scary when she has something to prove. She always comes in and makes herself at home on Baz’s bed. I’m surprised Baz hasn’t noticed yet (maybe he has). Penny introduced me to Agatha Wellbelove today. She is the most popular girl in our year, with her bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Penny says we’d be a perfect couple, the Chosen One and the Golden Girl. I don’t know how I feel about her yet, I mean she’s a nice girl and all, but I’m not sure I fancy her. The Mage came into our room today and told me I had to go on a mission to kill some monsters. I’m terrified, I don’t wanna kill anybody, or anything, but I’m the Chosen One. I shouldn’t get caught up in my emotions I don’t wanna go off again. It’s my fate to die in battle, probably fighting Baz, might as well get some practice. Tomorrow I’ll be brave, I promise, but right now I’m going to curl up in bed and cry hoping Baz doesn’t hear.

Simon Snow

_November 9, 2010_

_I might’ve accidentally almost killed Snow today. I didn’t mean for the bloody chimera to almost kill him. I was only trying to scare him- I wanted to see him wet his pants and cry. Instead he went off like an H-bomb. When he goes off his face burns up and his freckles look like they’re about to float off his face. He has freckles everywhere on his face and shoulders, and moles scattered all over his chest and back, his arms and legs. There are three moles on his right cheek, two below his left ear, and one over his left eye. Snow still doesn’t have any of his bronze curls. He looks like a bloody numpty. I’m pretty sure Snow is failing all his classes, and it’s only the second week of school. He isn’t very smart, I don’t understand how he’s best friends with Bunce. She and I are always competing to be top of the class (I’m winning currently). My aunt told me to keep an extra close eye on Snow and the Mage this year. I feel like my family is adding more and more pressure on me each year. I don’t want to hurt him. I see him struggling in class and in our room when he’s studying. Sometimes I think about going over and helping him, but I can’t. It’s our destiny to destroy each other, but I don’t think I’m dead enough to hurt Simon Snow._

_Basilton Grimm-Pitch_

November 9, 2010

Baz tried to kill me today. When is he not trying to kill me? He sent a bloody chimera after me. I thought I was going to die, but luckily the chimera went after both of us. I went off like, Baz was shocked. But I got rid of the chimera. I hate that I keep destroying Watford but I can’t help it. Why is Baz so pale? I’ve never really questioned it before, but today I saw him wince when I opened the window like I do every morning. I wanted to question him but I knew he wouldn’t answer any of my questions, he would just keep insulting me until I dropped the subject. I think he may have winced because of his pale skin. Maybe he’s a vampire. Speaking of Baz, he’s been acting weird lately. He’s been in the room a lot more recently, but also a lot less, I don’t know how to explain it. He always looks disturbed around me (not that he wasn’t before). It’s different now, I wonder what’s going on with him. I think he’s trying to avoid me more than usual, I’m pretty sure he’s failing though.

Simon Snow

_September 20, 2011_

_Snow is bloody everywhere. He’s in all my classes for starters, and I always see him in the lunchroom (obviously, Snow eats like a bloody pig). He’s in the room a lot more now. That’s good, no matter how much I hate him I would never deprive him of his own living space even if he is a pain. He’s been appearing in other places too. He’s been in my nightmares (not unusual). We were fighting at the top of the staircase today and I got a lucky punch in. It sent him flying down the stairs. I found it hilarious. Today Fiona called me and when she asked me if I pushed Snow down the stairs I didn’t know what to say. So, I said what she expected me to_ _say, “Fuck yes I did.” I’ve been a lot more sensitive to light lately. Usually when Snow opens the window like he does every morning I’ll send him a glare and go back to sleep. I can’t do that anymore. The light doesn’t necessarily burn per say, but it stings. It’s annoyingly persistent as well. Why did I have to get bitten? I don’t want to be a monster. I don’t want to be a bloody vampire._

_Baz Grimm-Pitch_

September 20, 2011

Baz is everywhere. I think the world wants to torture me. We have all our classes together this year. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. Ms. Possilbelf was assigning the seating chart today, and of course she put me next to Baz. It’s for Politickal Magic so I get to cheat off of him, I don’t think he has realized yet. We got into a fight on the first day, I don’t really know why though. He just makes me so angry at every single thing he does, even if he hasn’t done anything wrong. He’s always brooding, probably plotting what he’s gonna torture me with next. The work this year is a lot tougher so I’m working three times as hard, which also means more studying, which means spending more time in the room with Baz. He’s relatively quiet though, so I guess it’s ok. The Mage has been sending me on more missions. I wish he would let Penny come with me. I feel so helpless. I’m not very good with my magic, all I’ve got is the Sword of Mages and the most power in the World of Mages. I can’t control it, I just end up going off. I don’t wanna go off. I don’t wanna keep destroying the only place I feel like I belong in.

Simon Snow

_October 11, 2012_

_I killed something yesterday. I have been suppressing this feeling in my gut for so long but I just couldn’t handle it anymore. No matter how much I ate or how much I ignored it, the queasy feeling wouldn’t go away. I’ve been having to miss football practice because I’ve been too weak to play. Coach thinks I’m anemic. I knew I had to drain something. I had to drink. So, I made my way to the catacombs under the White Chapel and I drained a rat. Then another one. And another one. I couldn’t stop. I don’t think I wanted to. It was all a blur but I know I only stopped because I was exhausted and I passed out right there in the catacombs. I snuck into the room at around 3 am when I knew Snow would be asleep. I was a mess, there was blood_ _everywhere and I just wanted to sleep. Snow has been following me everywhere lately. I’m surprised he didn’t follow me to the catacombs last night. His curiosity is becoming too much. He’s going to figure out that I’m a vampire if he keeps this up. He probably already knows too, for such a dimwit he is definitely observant. He stands for everything my family hates. I should hate him, I need to hate him. But, I want him and sharing a room with the person you want most is like sharing a room with an open fire. Snow’s constantly drawing me in. And I’m constantly stepping too close. And I know it’s not good- that there is no good- that there’s absolutely nothing that could ever come from it. But I keep doing it anyways. Well. Then I burn._

_Baz Grimm-Pitch_

October 11, 2012

Baz is definitely up to something. I don’t know what it is but I will find out. Penny says I talk about Baz too much, I keep telling her it’s only because I think he’s up to something. She’s given me a “Baz limit” or whatever she called it. I’ve been following Baz everywhere though, it’s exhausting. He’s always moving, never stays in the same place for too long. I think he’s getting suspicious of me. He’s always giving me these weird looks like he thinks I’m up to something, but he’s obviously the one that’s plotting my demise. He’s always looking at me now but, he always manages to slip away from my eyes somehow. I think he spells me so he can find somewhere to hide from me. Imagine how hilarious that would be, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch being scared of me. SImonn. The bloody Chosen One. His family would most definitely be disappointed in him. But he’s not scared of me. I’m probably more scared of him and his stupid schemes. He terrifies me, but he also encourages me to be a better mage. I don’t sleep much now, I’m too busy watching Baz. I think he’s a vampire. He didn’t come back last night, at least I wasn’t awake to see him come in. He was here when I woke up though. I wonder where he was. He was probably in the Wavering Wood looking for something to kill. Agatha and I started dating today, but that isn’t very important. I think everyone expected us to get together eventually, so we did. It was pretty simple really, it wasn’t even a big deal.

Simon Snow

_May 9, 2013_

_I know I said I could never hate the bloody Chosen One, but I my have lied. I hate him. I hate what the sight of him does to me. Today I may have actually tried to kill him. I don’t know why I went along with my crazy aunt’s idea. I just couldn’t take it anymore. He was everywhere. He’s always been everywhere, but this year it’s too much. When Fiona told me she’d found a way to “take the Mage’s Heir out of our way,” I was more than willing to go along with whatever crazy plan she had in mind. She handed me a pocket recorder, an ancient one with actual tape and made me promise on my mother’s grave not to speak when it was on. I felt like a spy when I turned the thing on and saw_ _Snow start to lose his temper. Maybe I thought I was entrapping him. Maybe I thought it would hurt him- or kill him. I don’t think anything could kill him. The stupid spell hit Phillipa fucking Stainton when she was chasing after Snow. The recorder swallowed her voice in one fell swoop. I felt terrible as soon as this happened, but obviously Fiona didn’t have the same remorse I did. All she cares about is getting rid of the Mage and his heir. Snow couldn’t prove me guilty because I hadn’t had my wand on me or even said a word. I was thankful for that at least. Snow knows I’m a vampire. He found me in the catacombs last night. He saw all the lives of the innocent rats I took. He saw the bite marks. I think he’s known for a while, but he was still shocked when he saw_ _me, all alone sitting in the catacombs. I panicked when I saw him, but luckily I wasn’t holding any caracasses of dead rats. He apparently still had the decency to ask me why I was down there. I only told him part of the truth, I was visiting my mother. I was telling her all about my fantasies about Snow. Kisses and blood and Snow ridding the world of me. My mother would probably hate me, I turned into the very being that ended her life. She would be so disappointed in me, I am too. She would’ve hated what I’ve become. A queer vampire for a son, who would want that._

_Baz Grimm-Pitch_

May 9, 2013

Baz tried to kill me today. This time I think he really meant it. All the other times could be played off as an accident but this time he had a fire in his eyes that I’ve never seen before. His gray eyes made him seem like he was ready to pounce if I even took a step. This is the first time I think I truly felt terrified of Baz. We fight all the time, but this time it was different. The spell he cast missed though and hit Agatha’s roommate (I forgot her name). The second he realized though I saw the look of regret wash over his face. Like he was so disappointed that the spell didn’t hit me. The girl lost her voice after that incident. I knew it was him who cast the spell but I didn’t have any proof so nobody would believe me. I feel bad for her. What’s a mage that can’t talk? And speaking of Baz, I KNOW he is a vampire. I saw him in the catacombs today when I followed him there. I saw all the dead rats with the bite marks, and I’m pretty sure it was him. Baz said he was visiting his mother’s grave and what kind of person questions someone standing over their own mother’s grave. I’ll ask him another day and maybe one day I’ll have proof to show the entire school. This whole war could be over with and to be honest I don’t want to fight anymore.

Simon Snow

_December 22, 2013_

_Watford finally let the students out for holiday today. I didn’t really want to go home, but there’s nowhere else for me to go. Father is still ignoring the fact that I’m queer and keeps setting me up with girls, but there’s only one person that I’ll ever truly love. Simon Snow. I thought last year was terrible, this year is even worse. I thought I would get over Snow, that it was only a momentary attraction. I was wrong. Everytime I see him, the feelings just get more intense. The mage has been giving Snow more missions lately. I knew exactly when he got a new mission because he’d go to bed and when he thought I was asleep he’d cry his eyes out. It hurt to see him in pain. It_ _hurt even more when I was the one causing it. I had a reputation to uphold, I had to keep up my constant jabs at him even though it hurt me. Everytime I pick at him he does his cute little pout and jabs at me back. I know I deserve it and I know Simon Snow will never like me._

_Baz Pitch_

December 22, 2013

Watford let the students out for holiday today. Christmas time is my favorite time of year because it’s the only time I get away from Baz and his constant plotting. It’s the only time I get to sleep because I’m not thinking about Baz. Agatha says I talk about Baz too much but she doesn’t understand how much he’s done to me. He has been trying to kill me since first year. Agatha told me to come home with her, she is my girlfriend so I guess I should go with her. I think I would have preferred to go with Penny but I know her mother is very fond of me. I think it’s because I’m the Chosen One. No, it’s probably because I’m the Mage’s heir. Penny’s family hates the Mage. I don’t know why, but the Bunce’s are nice and I miss Penny. I’ve been going to the Wellbelove’s every year for the holidays since second year, but this is just the first time I’m going as Agatha’s boyfriend. First year I went with the Mage. We barely talked, he mostly left me in a room to entertain myself. That was my first Christmas after Watford, but it got better once I started going with the Wellbelove’s . They have always been good to me. Every year for Christmas they get me a new shirt and a pair of socks, and I get them a card. It’s comfortable. I could see myself doing this for the rest of my life. Me and Agatha, and happy Christmases with her family. Simon Snow

_February 24, 2015_

_It’s my eighteenth birthday. Does it even count if I might be immortal? I don’t want to be in this bloody hellhole forever, besides I don’t even know if vampires live forever. I don’t think so because I’ve obviously grown from the time I got bitten. I’m not a chubby five year old anymore, I guess that’s a good thing. I can’t even ask anyone about being a vampire because my entire family ignores it. Just like they ignore the fact that I’m gay. Just like they ignore everything they don’t like about this world. Would it bloody kill them to talk about things for once. This is the one day every year Snow feels obliged to be the slightest bit nicer to me. I appreciate it but I like getting him riled up, I like_ _being the one who has his full attention in the moment. I think about all the things I’ll never say or hear from Simon Snow, but I can still imagine it. When we fight, I imagine him saying, “The truth is, I’m desperately attracted to you.” And then I imagine myself spitting in his face. And then I imagine licking it off his face and kissing him senseless. Because I’m disturbed. Ask anyone. He’d comfort me and tell me, “It’s okay, darling.” Simon Snow will never call me darling._

_Baz Pitch_

February 24, 2015

It’s Baz’s birthday today. This is the one day every year that I’ve decided to be a little nicer to Baz than usual (even though he’s the one who starts fights most of the time). Nobody, even Baz, deserves to be treated poorly on their birthday. I don’t know when exactly my birthday is, but all the care homes I’ve been in assume that I was born in late June. They just always say my birthday is on the summer solstice, June 21, 1997. I wonder how Baz celebrates his birthdays. I know his (crazy) Aunt Fiona came to pick him up today, I think they may have gone drinking. Maybe not, because it is a school night. Baz always looks at least slightly happier on his birthday. Sometimes he even has a slight smile on his face. I think he goes to visit his mother’s grave every year but I gave up following him as intensely since fifth year. I’ve never celebrated my “birthday”. It wasn’t fun spending all my supposed birthdays in care homes. I would have much preferred spending them at Watford with Penny and Agatha.

Simon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was bad! Make sure to tell me if there were any mistake with the formatting or the work in general and I will do my best to fix it.


End file.
